dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Batman 1966 TV Series)
| Powers = * : Batman has, at times, shown to be fully aware of being a fictional character, even breaking the Fourth Wall and directly talking to the viewer on a few occasions.Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: The Duo Is Slumming | Abilities = * : Following the murder of his parents at the hands of criminals, Bruce trained to fight crime. He is strong enough to lift a heavy rock. * ** : Bruce is the world's greatest detective. Commissioner Gordon turned to him for help when the Riddler, who had outwitted the Gotham City Police Department a dozen times, attacked Moldavia. He figured out the answer to one of his riddles was a clue to the location of a false robbery,Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: Hi Diddle Riddle and deduced another answer was the false location of where Riddler kidnapped Robin. When this turned out to be part of Riddler's plan, Bruce deduced the real location by listening to the background noise of the phone call he had with Riddler.Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: Smack in the Middle ** : Bruce knows how the "quizzical criminal" Riddler operates: he deliberately leaves clues to confound the Gotham City Police Department, which may or may not lead to the real crime he is planning. As Bruce put it, he "contrives his plots like artichokes" and "you have to strip off spiny leaves to reach the heart." Hence, he knew the incident in Moldavia was not politically-motivated, but rather a clever device to make Commissioner Gordon call him in. He also understood that for the Riddler, crime was not fun unless he was outwitting Batman and Robin. He knows that a criminal always makes one mistake. ** ** *** ** : Bruce is good at math, as he was able to help Robin with his algebra assignment. ** ** : When Bruce realized Riddler's clues were a trick, he sent the Gotham City Police Department to the false location just in case, while he and Robin surprised the Riddler with a Trojan Mammoth. ** ** *** ** : Bruce has been called "a real champion" of business. He is good with numbers, as he helped Robin with his algebra assignment. ** ** ** : Along with English, Bruce can also speak Spanish. ** ** Batman (1966 Movie) * * ** : Bruce stated that he had practiced pugilism in college. Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: Ring Around the Riddler ** : Batman is an excellent fencer. Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: Walk the Straight and Narrow Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: Penguin Is a Girl's Best FriendBatman (1966 Movie) ** : Batman is a capable stick fighter. Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: The Zodiac Crimes * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Utility Belt ** Bat-Shield ** Batspray * Batcostume/Batsuit | Transportation = * Batmobile * Batboat * Bat-Copter * Batgyro | Weapons = * Batarangs | Notes = * Batman/Bruce Wayne was portrayed by Adam West. * He is a downloadable skin in Batman: Arkham Origins and Batman: Arkham Knight and an unlockable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham . | Trivia = * Bruce's special drink is orange juice. * Batman has stated on multiple occasions that he does not approve of gambling. * According to Egghead, Bruce is in his early 30s. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Batman | Links = }} Category:1966 Character Debuts Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Gotham City Mayors